Cuando Era pequeño
by LadyFan123
Summary: Te abrace y solloce en tu hombro; escondí mi rostro en tu hombro, limpiando algunas lágrimas en el proceso. -Tranquilo, mami esta aquí.- Susurraste en mi oído. Tomaste mis hombros separándome un poco para limpiar mis lágrimas. –Todo estará bien, no llores…- Limpiaste algunas lágrimas con tu pulgar. -¡Por favor, lean! ¡Dejen reviews!


**Título: Cuando Era Pequeño**

 **Autora: LadyFan123**

 **Summary:** **Te abrace y solloce en tu hombro; escondí mi rostro en tu hombro, limpiando algunas lágrimas en el proceso. -** _ **Tranquilo, mami esta aquí**_ **.- Susurraste en mi oído. Tomaste mis hombros separándome un poco para limpiar mis lágrimas. –** _ **Todo estará bien, no llores**_ **…- Limpiaste algunas lágrimas con tu pulgar. -¡Por favor, lean! ¡Dejen reviews!**

 **Aclaraciones: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic. Hago este fic con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Advertencia: Bullying.**

 **-Cuando Era Pequeño-**

 _Levante mi mano hasta posarla frente al sol sintiendo como si pudiera atraparlo con solo cerrarla el puño. Natalie miraba sentada en un banco a la lejanía. No entendía muy bien el porqué tú y papá no me acompañaron esta vez. Pero preferí no preguntar._

 _Natalie sonrió, bajando su cabeza hacia su agenda comenzando a verificar algunas cosas, mientras yo continuaba jugando con un gato negro que se había acercado cuando esta merendando. Realmente era divertido acariciar a ese gatito escuchando los sonidos que producía gracias a mis mimos, no me di cuenta cuando esos niños se acercaron._

 _-¡Hey!-_

 _Oh no._

 _-¡Miren quien está aquí!-_

 _Me empujaron al suelo, cayendo sobre una piedra cercana por lo que empecé a sangrar. Mi piel sangraba, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas cayendo una a una sobre mis rodillas._

 _Me empujaban de derecha a izquierda, llego un punto en el solo sentía el movimiento y los codazos pero no escuchaba nada, no quería escuchar nada. El gato negro corrió asustado soltando un audible maullido. Fácilmente podía identificar a cada uno de los agresores, pero no podía hablar o me iría mucho peor._

 _Lloré y lloré, pero Natalie no se dio cuenta. Creo que incluso las heridas eran más profundas que antes._

 _Finalmente Natalie llego a buscarme, me levanto del suelo limpiando un poco mi ropa mientras susurraba un –"Dios, es mi primer día de trabajo, no pueden despedirme"-, caminamos a la recién llegada limosina y aunque el conductor me miro no preocupación prefirió callar, sin decir ni una palabra en todo el viaje. El viaje fue muy largo para mi gusto, quería llegar lo antes posible y encerrarme en mi habitación._

 _Pero estabas parada en la entrada con una sonrisa._

 _Levante la mirada, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. De nuevo abaje la cabeza; mi ropa estaba sucia y rota, mi mochila estaba igual. Sentía la mirada de papá desde una ventana mirando con preocupación pero en ningún momento salió de la casa._

 _Corrí hasta dónde estabas dándote un fuerte abrazo, te arrodillaste hasta quedar a mi altura, correspondiendo el abrazo, empecé a llorar en tu hombro._

 _Entramos a la casa, donde me quitas la camisa dejando a la vista algunos moretones en la piel. Tomaste el alcohol y un poco de algodón. Frotaste el algodón húmedo por mi espalda justo encima de una herida. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse._

 _Como siempre, limpiaste mis heridas y me miraste con una sonrisa de consuelo. Te abrace y solloce en tu hombro; escondí mi rostro en tu hombro limpiando algunas lágrimas en el proceso._

 _-Tranquilo, mami esta aquí.- Susurraste en mi oído. Tomaste mis hombros separándome un poco para limpiar mis lágrimas. –Todo estará bien, no llores…- Limpiaste algunas lágrimas con tu pulgar._

 _-Te amo, mami._

 _-Y yo a ti, Adrien._

 _Me encantaría poder abrazarte ahora; contarte mis sueños, tristezas, fracasos y esperanzas, pero ya no estás._

 _Recuerdo tu funeral como si hubiera sido ayer. Papá tenía la cabeza gacha tomando mi mano. No entendía porque te estaban enterrando. Pero, ahora lo entiendo. El día era nublado, como si el cielo llorará tu partida. Había demasiada gente que poco a poco se fue disminuyendo._

 _Ahora tengo 20 años y he conseguido novia, su nombre es Marinette Dupai-Cheg. Es amable y generosa, no teme ayudar a los demás; además de que nos casaremos dentro de poco. Recuerdo cuantas veces me dijiste que me casara con quien amará, y a ella la amo con todo mí ser._

 _Realmente está muy emocionada con esto de la boda, incluso quiere diseñar su propio vestido de novia. Ya diseño los vestidos para las damas de honor, aunque Alya no está muy segura, piensa que es demasiado largo y simple, causándole un gran dolor de cabeza a mi prometida._

 _Chloé… no hay mucho que decir, sigue siendo una chica caprichosa. Su cara de enojo cuando anuncie mi noviazgo con Marinette no tuvo precio ¡Y mucho menos cuando anunciamos nuestro casamiento! Ahora planea lanzarse para alcaldesa de París_

 _Cuando le dije mi casamiento a papá quedo totalmente sorprendido, nunca le dije nada sobre mi novia y ahora le estaba diciendo que iba a casarme… me imagino que fue algo muy fuerte. Pero, la primera vez que vi a papá sonreír fue cuando le dije mi casamiento._

…

Un chico rubio con ojos verdes se encontraba parado frente una tumba con una sonrisa melancólica. Dejo un gran ramo de flores que había comprado anteriormente. Rosas, Lilas, Orquídeas, Margaritas; solo las más bellas flores fueron recogidas y juntadas en ese ramo que ahora descansa sobre una lápida.

Tenía el nombre y la fecha de muerte grabados. Pero el epitafio… no significa nada… al menos a los ojos de las personas porque para él significaba mucho.

" _Una sonrisa por cada lágrima."_

-Gracias, mamá.

 **.Fin.**

 **Aquí este triste One-shot de Adrien y su madre incluyendo un poco de Adrinette. Esto lo escribi mientras estaba en el liceo, donde se me ocurrió la idea.**

 **¡Mi primer fic de Miraculou Ladybug! ¡YEY!**

 **Quisiera agregar que el Bullying es algo muy malo, que se está dando con frecuencia en las escuelas, cuando era más pequeña, yo sufría de acoso escolar y siempre llegaba a casa llorando y mi madre era la que me calmaba. Le debo mucho a ella.**

 **Gracias a lo que leyeron. Gracias a los que me dejaran un review (Dejenlo!) Y gracias a esos lectores fantasma que leen los fanfic's y solo se van sin decir nada.**

 _ **Adelanto de mi siguiente Fic: "Esa Fiesta" Perteneciente al fandom de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir (MLB). Contendrá 410 palabras sin contar Disclainer. Fecha Para Subirlo: **_

_**Escribo, ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123.**_


End file.
